Ollie Sunday
Apollo "Ollie" Sunday (primarily played by Finlay Stroud) is an Ultronian-Human Hybrid and the first child of George Sunday and Janet Dawkins. He is also the first born grandson of Seamus and Ulrick Sunday : his paternal grandparents and Ella and Stanley Sunday : his maternal grandparents. He is also the big brother of Cassandra Sunday. Ollie was concieved in pregnancy and was born 6 days later on his parents wedding day (as ultronian pregnancy lasts about a week.) He was born in the back room of the church with Piers as a midwife. He was named Apollo by his father and mother, who took inspiration from Ollie himself during a conversation with Tyler, and is meant to symbolise the link between two "heavenly bodies" (either Apollo 11 or Battlestar Galactica). But they decided to call him Ollie for short. Ollie is a fluent English-speaking baby with a full set of teeth, the son of George and Janet. He's born at the end of series two, and, like his father has superhuman powers, although they are somewhat limited. He takes more of a back seat in series five, as he fights the sibling rivalry wars with his sister Cassie. George originally wants to name him Pontius after Pontius Pilate, but Janet opted for Benjamin before Tyler told them Ollie did not like either name. Bio Pregnant Wedding Baby Talk Zero Tolerance Pet Rescue Ollie only has two brief appearances in this episode. When George makes a plant grow when his Miracle Spit, Ollie says that he loves that trick. Later at the Health Shop, when George unwelds Malcolm's mouth shut, Ollie explains to Tyler that he's not very good with Dogs. The Older Man Puttin' On The Writs Shock' Horror! Little Green Man Mine's A Double A Little Learning A Day to Remember A Sporting Chance The Living Dead Taking the Credit It's All In The Mind Space Virus The Mayor of Northolt Big The Consultant The Family Way Time And Time Again The Foresight Saga While is seen coming out of Tyler's flat, he is then seen in his room first thermo potty change Illegal Alien The First Husband's Club Cassie Come Home tried "stuff he doesn't really need" including Cassie. Ollie ran away back to his parents telling them that Cassie has stopped talking to him Nothing to Hide Brain Drain Fear and Clothing How Green Was My Ollie Ollie seen as ill and that he was lacking in vitamins. George is then seen feeding Ollie a "Healthy" lunch, after Ollie threatens George with the number for childline, it is revealed that it is genetically modified ultroniun food (looks healthy but tastes like a burger - with broccoli for ice cream) which he eats. Ollie jokes with his mother about changing his voice as a result of the food and tells her he's fine, freaking Janet out, but he says he is joking. He is then seen with two heads (something that was meant to have died down) Ollie's head is returned to normal. Big Bother Night Fever Footloose Here's One I Made Earlier My Kingdom For A Cat Sidekick Not For Prophet Dermoman Top of the Table Believe By Series five, Ollie is said to know virtually all Earth languages (although George considered Flemish as a dialect). Family *George Sunday - Father *Janet Dawkins - Mother *Cassandra Sunday - Sister *Arnie - First Cousin (once removed) *Ella Dawkins - Maternal Grandmother *Stanley Dawkins - Maternal Grandfather *Seamus Sunday - Paternal Grandfather *Ulrick Sunday - Paternal Grandmother *Benjamin - Great-Grandfather *Ella's Mother - Great-Grandmother *Stanley's Mother - Great-Grandmother *George's Brothers - Uncles *George's Sister - Aunt Trivia * As a baby, Ollie sometimes wore a babygrow and cape with the colours of Thermoman's suit in certain situations, such as when he did a rescue in George's place. (A Day to Remember) When he was a toddler, he wore boots as well. * Ollie has the distinction of being played by eleven actors in the series. ** He was voiced by Finlay Stroud, he also played Ollie in full when his age was accelerated to eight years in Big in series four, two episodes later, he played a seven (nearly eight) year old Ollie from an alternate timeline in Time and Time Again. ** His body in series three were twins Laura and Lucy Dethier-Chapman, Jean Luca Dora in series four and Riley and Kyle Bassoli in series six. ** In the episode Big, Kurtis O'Brien played his ten year old self, Damien Hunt played his seventeen year old self, and Elspeth Rae played his female self, "Olivia". * Although Ollie is short for Apollo as George and Janet agreed on it. It is unknown if Ollie is officially actually called Apollo, he may be known as Oliver by people who don't know he's half-Ultronian. ** George originally wanted to name Ollie "Pontius Ulrich Sunday"; 'Pontius' because it's a name in the Bible AND means something nice in Ultronian (not realizing that just because the name 'Pontius' was in the Bible doesn't mean it's a good name on Earth), and 'Ulrich' after his late mother, Ulrich Sunday (which in Ultronian 'Ulrich' means "Warm Heart"). * In his first brief appearance at the end of Wedding, when he speaks, his mouth merely opens showing no teeth. However, from Series 3 onwards, a new effect is used. The mouth of someone talking, presumably Finlay Stroud, is edited onto his mouth, indicating that Ultronian babies are born with a full set of teeth. This effect would also be used for Cassie. * Over the course of the series, Ollie is shown to be more intelligent than George, he is also shown to be much more familar with Human customs. It is likely that Ollie, and all Ultronian babies, inherit their parents knowledge, so Janet's knowledge means he isn't dim-witted like George. Category:Characters Category:Ultronians Category:Hybrids